


Teaching the Devil a New Trick

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: Vergil didn't want to be outdone by his brother so he asks you for a favor.





	Teaching the Devil a New Trick

“How do I do this?”

“Not like that.”

“Then show me!”

“You need to do it this way.”

“I can’t bend that way!”

“You can wield a sword but you can’t do this?”

“That is far easier and I’ve trained for years. Like this, right?”

“Just forget it. You fucking suck.” Vergil shot you a death glare at your comment. The yarn was hopelessly tangled around his left hand, the crochet hook in his right.

“Why did you want to learn how to crochet anyway?” You asked, working on your own project.

“You taught Dante and I refuse to be one-upped by him. He took to it quickly, you must’ve taught him something different.” Vergil accused making you roll your eyes.

The red-clad devil hunter had come to you the other day saying he wanted to make something for Lady. After several questions, you both finally settled on him learning how to crochet a scarf for her. Dante had picked it up quite easily with a focus you rarely saw in him. When Vergil came home and saw his brother with a needle and yarn, he had thought Dante had lost his mind.

“Okay, Vergil, I’ll show you one more time.” You said and set your own project down to sit beside him. As you showed him how to work the needle with the yarn, Vergil found himself distracted by you. He was distracted by the feel of your fingers on his. But he focused as hard as he could on what you were showing him and realized his error.

“Think you got it now?” You asked with a smile. The smile that made warmth blossom through his chest. The smile he had grown to love over the past two months.

“I think so.” He nodded and went to work. Slowly, the yarn untangled around his hand and you watched as his fingers worked and you smiled as you saw him getting it. Summer was ending and the temperatures were plummeting. While Vergil didn’t necessarily enjoy copying his brother, he did want to give you something you could use. A couple weeks later, Vergil approached you as you were preparing to go to the store.

“It’s gotten quite chilly out. Use this.” Vergil said and held something out to you. It was a scarf in your favorite color, but it was poorly made. That didn’t bother you though. You smiled at Vergil’s thoughtfulness and wrapped it around your neck, already feeling warm from it.

“Thank you, Vergil.” You said and kissed his cheek. Vergil felt a blush form on his cheeks and he looked away, trying to hide it, earning a giggle from you.

That scarf was the warmest you had ever had.


End file.
